Automobile theft is a serious risk to the owner. Automobile security systems of many types have been implemented to protect against automobile theft. The present disclosure sets forth a security system which has enhanced features to prevent theft. Moreover, the security system of the present disclosure is particularly useful with an automobile which is equipped with power operated seats. It takes advantage of the power operated seats so that seat movement is governed by the security system of this disclosure. Through this approach, the seat can be moved to a position which makes driving the vehicle substantially impossible. It makes it sufficiently impossible that a person attempting to drive the vehicle with the seat in that position will not be able to operate the pedals of the vehicle. The pedals of the vehicle include the accelerator and brake pedal. Those two pedals, and clutch as appropriate, are located beneath the dash in a recessed area in front of the seat where the operator is normally intended to position the operator's feet. The present disclosure sets forth a mechanism by which the seat is moved to a forward position so that there is no clearance for pedal operation.
The present disclosure particularly is useful for automobiles having a front seat which is moved in at least two dimensions. The two dimensions of movement typically involve forward translation of the base cushion of the seat, and rotation of the back of the seat. The two types of movement occur independently and are typically provided by operator control of several switches.
The present disclosure takes advantage of stored positions for the seat, particularly the driver seat. The driver seat is typically moved by the above mentioned two motors which change the angle of the seat back and the location of the seat cushion. For automobiles which are driven by different people of different sizes, it is possible to record seat positions which differ based on different physical sizes of the drivers. It is not uncommon for a single vehicle to be driven by a husband and wife who need markedly different seat positions as a result of differences in size. Leg length makes a significant difference in the positioning of the seat. The present disclosure is directed to a system which enables a computer memory to store seat positions for at least two drivers. The positions are stored so that the seat can be moved to the desired positions for the two respective drivers. In addition to that, there is a third position in which the seat is overdriven i.e., it is driven to a location where it is wedged up against or underneath the overhanging dash so that there is no clearance to operate the pedals. This also interferes with access to the steering wheel. This can be done even with steering wheels which are fixed in location or those which deflect upwardly or downwardly for different size drivers.
Continuing further, the present disclosure sets forth a system which is triggered by automobile security equipment such as a key security system or a door security system. Should a forced entry occur, or should some effort be made to defeat or otherwise override any of the automotive security systems, the seat is moved to the locked or secured position. For purposes of definition, movement of the seat to the extreme of its movement range will be defined as the seat security position hereinafter. The seat security position thus represents another or alternate position which is achieved by use of seat position data stored in memory. As a representative example, a first position may be that of a larger person, a second position will position the seat for a smaller person and the seat security position is the third position which is stored in memory. All of the memory positions are data stored in memory. That data is used to operate a motor, and preferably two motors, so that seat mechanization is used for security.
Summarizing the present disclosure, it sets forth a means and mechanism for operation of an electrically moveable automobile seat. The seat is at least provided with a supportive mounting such as a guide track extending forwardly and rearwardly of the vehicle. This range of movement is utilized to reposition the seat and is accomplished by moving the seat on a set of rollers which are captured in a pair of rails. The two rails preferably extend lengthwise of the vehicle so that the seat supported by them can be guided. Two rails are typically positioned beneath the driver seat for movement. If desired, the passenger seat can be moved by a separate motor to travel on separate rollers and guided by separate rails. However, since the passenger seat does not position a person immediately adjacent to the pedals and steering wheel, movement of the passenger seat is not important to the security system set forth in the present disclosure. Passenger seat movement may be important for passenger comfort.
One aspect of the present disclosure which is summarized briefly is the ability to be triggered in the event that wrongful entry into the vehicle is made whereupon the seat is moved to the seat security position. This blocks access of the steering wheel and pedals for illegal operation of the vehicle when it is stolen. This will cut down on theft.